Diesel
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Diesel *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': BR Derby Works *'Built': 1952 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DM *'Top Speed': 20 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1957 "Devious" Diesel, as his name implies, is a sinister diesel shunter and the first diesel engine to arrive on Sodor who originates from the Other Railway. In the television series, Diesel is a permanent resident of Sodor. Bio in the Railway Series When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, Duck was asked to show him around. Duck was unimpressed by Diesel's claims of being "revolutionary" and left him to his own devices. As a result, Diesel was made into a laughing stock by the trucks for trying to pull some rusty old trucks and failing spectacularly and Diesel blamed Duck for not helping him. Diesel swore a vendetta and spread rumours that Duck had given the big engines rude nicknames. Duck was sent to Wellsworth pending an inquiry into the matter, but Diesel got too big for his buffers and tried telling lies about Henry. He was found out and sent home in disgrace. Several years later, Diesel was brought back to help on Thomas' Branch Line whilst Percy was being repaired. Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, without success and after he destroyed several trucks he was to be sent away. However, on his day of departure, Clarabel slipped on oily rails left by Daisy and came off at some points near Dryaw. Diesel, realising that Thomas was blocking his only way home, went to the rescue. Clarabel put in a good word for him and Diesel, although he returned to the Other Railway, is always welcome on Sodor. Bio in the Television Series Diesel first arrived on Sodor in the same way as he did in the Railway Series and was sent away for spreading rumours about the big engines, but returned when Duck and Percy needed help at Arlesburgh. Diesel proved to be as bad as ever and was sent away for good after shunting some trucks of china clay into the sea, but he somehow mysteriously sneaked back to give Mavis advice, taunt Gordon about the triumph of diesel power on the Mainland and shunt trucks in the Shunting Yards. It is possible that these events happened during Diesel's stay or that Diesel returned at some point with goods from the Mainland. When Henry was derailed by some trucks, Diesel was brought back as a last resort to do his goods work, but his attempt to prove his worth resulted in him falling in a barge and he was sent back to the Mainland yet again. Later on, Diesel returned yet again, this time to assist Fergus at the Cement Works. Diesel became jealous of Fergus' reputation as the "pride of the Cement Works" and concocted a scheme to make Fergus run away. Diesel was partially successful - he managed to make Fergus abandon his post for a time - but was ultimately foiled. Amazingly, Diesel was not sent back this time round and remained on the North Western Railway. Despite remaining tricky and devious, Diesel learned how useful steam engines can be when Thomas brought fresh diesel fuel for him and the other diesel engines and James pushed him back to the Repair Yard when he broke down. However, he tried to convince Gordon that he was old and clapped out, Ben that there was a monster inside a tunnel and Thomas about the "Curse of the Cliffs" and scared him at Halloween. But Diesel proved to have a good side inside him when he told Emily about his record he made for shunting lots of trucks in one day then any other diesels and proved to Thomas that he did not ruin the photograph for the billboard on purpose. Although Diesel made fun of James when he was painted pink, he tried his best to prove himself to be as useful as the steam engines when he took all of the Jobi wood to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre - only to put himself in danger requiring Thomas to rescue him. However, Diesel tried again to prove how special he is when he took Thomas and Rosie's loads to market and stole James' pigs so that the children could see them. But it was only when Diesel brought the load of slate for the school that he proved himself Really Useful. Diesel was also one of the Diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later teased Flynn for just standing around and doing nothing. In Blue Mountain Mystery, Paxton told Diesel about Luke and Diesel tried to get Luke sent away from Sodor. Diesel was annoyed when Percy thought he was the Monster of Brendam and later teased Thomas for being a stinky engine and teased Gordon when he was fitted with a yellow and black diesel bufferbeam. When he and Percy collected a calliope, he thought Percy would not be able to make it play, but was surprised when he did. In the seventeenth season, Diesel was one of the diesels that brought the Christmas decorations to Tidmouth Sheds. Later, he was biffing trucks around even when Edward told him to stop. Diesel spilled the milk in the trucks and when the Fat Controller opened the truck doors, the milk splashed all over his trousers. When Hiro told Diesel, he told Hiro to toughen up with the trucks. But when Hiro would not listen, he coupled himself up on the back of his train and helped the trucks play tricks on Hiro. To make the trucks stop, Hiro braked suddenly before the platform, causing three barrels of cream to splash all over Hiro, Edward and the Fat Controller. Diesel tried to get away, but was blocked off by Thomas. As punishment, Diesel had to learn the proper way of handling trucks by Hiro. In the eighteenth season, Diesel, along with Sidney, Den and Dart, hid from Paxton at the Dieselworks, which resulted in Paxton going on a wild goose chase to find all of the diesels and ended with Diesel running out of fuel, so Paxton helped him to the next station to get some more. Later, he argued with Thomas over who should be the back engine for a train of trucks heading from Ffarquhar Quarry to Brendam Docks and when he tried to delay Mavis returning to the quarry, Thomas took the train by himself, which resulted in him having an accident. Diesel even tried to blame Mavis for it, but the Fat Controller was wise to his tricks and he let Thomas work with her instead. He later joined the engines at Knapford during the Christmas Holidays and agreed with Sir Topham Hatt that the last train might have to be cancelled. He also teased Samson about how the tank engine got lost when he first came to Sodor. In the nineteenth season, he tricked Percy into going to an old quarry so that he could do Percy's job of picking up the mayor to take him to a ceremony. Diesel later found Percy stuck in a flood with his fire out. He tried to rescue the tank engine but only made the situation worse when the water damaged his generator, so he got stuck too. After the two were rescued by the Search and Rescue team, Diesel was sent to have his engine repaired. He later covered Paxton in a cloud of black smoke from his engine, leaving Paxton's face covered in black spots. At Christmas time, Diesel was being very unhelpful with the extra work, so Thomas and the other engines made a plan. On the night before Christmas morning, Thomas, Emily, Salty and Paxton pretended to be ghosts to scare Diesel, scaring him to the point where he flew off the line and derailed. After he was recovered the next day, he learned the true meaning of Christmas. On Christmas morning, Diesel was feeling very merry and he brought the Fat Controller to the Earl's Christmas lunch at Ulfstead Castle. In the twentieth season, Diesel was shown to care for some ducklings that he thought were cute. He then realised that diesels can be nice. Later, Annie and Clarabel played a trick on Daisy while Thomas was on quarry duty, and after Diesel was sent to pull them instead, much to their dismay. In The Great Race, Diesel wanted to go to The Great Railway Show, but the Fat Controller was hesitant. To prove himself, Diesel had crates put over Den, Dart and Paxton so that they would resemble trucks and put them in a long train. When the Fat Controller was in the final stages of choosing who would go to the show, Diesel would then demonstrate how strong he was by pulling the train, while in reality, Den, Dart and Paxton would be doing most of the work. However, his unusual train was blocking any way into Knapford Station Yard. Thomas was coupled to the train both so that he could get into the station and so that he could prove himself worthy to go to the show. The diesels hear Thomas's whistle and thought it was Diesel's horn, so they began pushing, much to Diesel's horror. Thomas then collided with Norman at a set of points and lost his left buffer as a result. Diesel later got stuck inside one of the crates, and was accidentally loaded onto a boat by Cranky. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. He views himself and any other diesel of his kind as highly above the steam engines, and believes that all diesels are "revolutionary". However, despite his antics giving diesels on Sodor a bad reputation, which causes most steam engines, particularly Duck and Thomas, to mistrust him, he still wants to prove himself to be a really useful engine. He is also very proud to be the first diesel on Sodor. Basis Diesel is a BR Class 08 0-6-0. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Sidney and The Great Railway Show Diesels are also members of the class. Livery Diesel is painted in the black livery used by British Railways for shunting engines in the 1950s. His siderods were silver until the sixth season and have been black in every season after. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK; thirteenth season onwards, US; nineteenth season onwards) * Michael Brandon (US; thirteenth season - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Martin Sherman (US; King of the Railway - eighteenth season) * Jorge Ornelas (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Daisuke Gōri (Japan; second - eighth seasons, excluding the sixth season) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; sixth season only) * Ken Sanders (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Paweł Galia (Poland; thirteenth season only) * Janusz Wituch (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth season - sixteenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery and King of the Railway) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Martin May (Germany; thirteenth season onwards) * Christian Rudolf (Germany; Audio Books only) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Anibal Munhoz (Brazil) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth seasons) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; thirteenth season onwards) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Dor Srugo (Israel; King of the Railway only) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Quổc Tín (Vietnam) * Alexander Kotov (Russia) * Bohdan Tůma (Czech Republic; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * Diesel was the first diesel to be introduced in both the Railway Series and Television Series. * According to the magazines and the DVD Bingo game, he and Bulgy are good friends. * Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, Diesel was the only character from the model series to still be voiced by the narrator in the CGI Series, though this was only in the US narration. Martin Sherman took over from King of the Railway to Season 18 where the narrator took over Diesel's voice. * Diesel has had a few modifications in the television series: ** Season 6: *** His siderods changed from silver to black. *** His brakepipe began facing upwards. ** Misty Island Rescue: *** His horn sound changed to that of a generic diesel, sounding more like an "American" diesel. ** Day of the Diesels: *** His horn sound changed back to how it originally sounded. ** Season 19: *** He gained a light above his face. *** His coupling chain became red. *** He gained a permanent tail lamp. ** Season 20: *** His coupling chain changed back to black. * In some merchandise lines he is referred to as "Devious Diesel". It was not until Fergus Breaks the Rules that he was referred to by this name onscreen. * Diesel has travelled at well over his top speed of 20 miles per hour on numerous occasions. * Diesel's face in the magazine stories is often smaller than in the television series. * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Diesel on his DAA Management Page. * Diesel is the fifth character to break the fourth wall: the first was Stafford, followed by Paxton, Rocky and Percy. Songs * I'm Full of Surprises (entirely performed) * Will You Won't You (partially performed) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (several versions; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and pull back) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, talking and R/C versions) * Motorized Railway * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued, later reintroduced with Trainchief remote) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) * Boss (pull back; discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Pullback Racers * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Heroes Minis ** Old School Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (As Batman, Two-Face, Captain Boomerang and Bruce Wayne) ** Warriors Minis ** Christmas Minis ** Tootsie Minis (Charleston Chew) * Bath Toys * Rail Rollers * Adventures (coming soon) * Engine Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:PopGoestheDieselRS3.png|Diesel in the Railway Series File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel29.png File:PopGoestheDiesel14.png|Duck and Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Diesel on a turntable File:PopGoestheDiesel77.png File:Mavis13.png|Diesel in the third season File:DieselDoesItAgain23.png File:TenderEngines22.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine37.png|Diesel in the sixth season File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.png File:FergusBreakstheRules4.png|Diesel in the seventh season File:FergusBreakstheRules14.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png|Diesel in the eighth season File:JamesGoesTooFar60.png File:CallingAllEngines!124.png|Diesel in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!307.png File:CallingAllEngines!353.png|Diesel in an interactive learning segment File:BoldandBrave10.png|Diesel in the ninth season File:RespectforGordon20.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches7.png|Diesel in the tenth season File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches47.png|An ill Diesel File:DieselsandSteamers2.png|Diesel in a tenth season Learning Segment File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese68.png|Diesel in the eleventh season File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Diesel with Mavis and Billy File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Diesel in The Great Discovery File:ThomasAndTheBillboard73.png|Diesel in the twelfth season File:ThomasAndTheBillboard95.png|Diesel with a CGI face File:TickledPink23.png|Diesel in full CGI File:MistyIslandRescue44.png|Diesel in Misty Island Rescue File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery43.png|Diesel and Rosie File:VictorSaysYes4.png|Diesel in the fourteenth season File:DayoftheDiesels75.png|Diesel in Day of the Diesels File:FieryFlynn71.png|Diesel with Paxton and Norman File:BlueMountainMystery383.png|Diesel with Paxton File:BlueMountainMystery569.png|Diesel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png|Diesel in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway428.png|Diesel with Paxton in King of the Railway File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine11.png|Diesel in the seventeenth season File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine112.png|Diesel with Hiro File:DisappearingDiesels75.png|Diesel in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService33.png|Diesel with Samson at the Shunting Yards File:HenrySpotsTrouble33.png|Diesel and Paxton in the Dieselworks File:WildWaterRescue25.png|Diesel in the nineteenth season File:WildWaterRescue94.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas288.png File:DieselandtheDucklings21.png|Diesel in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace47.png|Diesel in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace193.png File:HelloThomasandJames113.png|Diesel in Hello Thomas and James File:Dieselwithnameboard.png|Diesel with nameboard File:DieselModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:Diesel'sModelSpefication.PNG|Diesel's model specifications File:DieselattheCoalyard.jpg|Diesel in a DVD game File:DieselCGIpromo.png File:DieselCGIpromo2.png File:Dieselhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on promo File:CGIHead-onDieselpromo.png File:DieselatKnapfordpromo.png|Diesel at Knapford File:DieselattheSteamworkspromo.png|Diesel at the Steamworks File:DieselatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Diesel at Brendam Docks File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Diesel and Thomas File:TheSodorDieselEnginePoster.png|A poster featuring Diesel File:DieselattheFairground.png File:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg File:Dieselmodel.PNG|Diesel's television series model File:DieselBTS.jpg|Diesel's model without a face File:Diesel'sModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|Diesel's model at the British Museum during the 70th anniversary party File:Diesel'sFacemask.jpg|One of Diesel's facemasks File:FergusBreakstheRules76.jpg File:ThomasandtheNaughtyDiesel2.png|Thomas and Diesel illustrated by Josie Yee File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Diesel in an annual story File:DieselDisplay2.png File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)10.png|Diesel in an annual story File:DieselEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Diesel at Edaville Road File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|The Fat Controller and Diesel in Thomas the Tank Engine Live File:ThomasandDieselatDrusillasPark.jpg|Diesel with Thomas at Drusillas Park File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Diesel's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|ERTL File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenDiesel.jpg|2005 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredDiesel.jpg|Battery powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredDieselPrototype.jpg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:WoodenRailwayTalkingDiesel.jpg|Wooden Talking Diesel File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Take Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsDiesel.jpg|Take Along Lights and Sounds File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-Play2013DieselPrototype.png|Prototype 2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sMineDiscovery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Mine Discovery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|2010 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster with Fuel Tanker File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|2012 RC TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRevolutionPrototypeDieselWithYellowFlammableVan.gif|Prototype 2014 TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Diesel with truck File:Trackmaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|2016 The Great Race Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueDiesel.PNG|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel prototype File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:HornbyDieselPrototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:HornbyDiesel.png|Hornby File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelDiesel.png|Lionel File:LionelDieselLionchiefset.jpg|Lionel Diesel LionChief set File:BrioDiesel.jpg|Brio File:MegabloksDiesel.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Diesel.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Diesel.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:DiAgostiniDiesel.PNG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasDiesel.jpg|My First Thomas model File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresDiesel.png|Adventures File:Pirate Quest Diesel1.jpeg|Adventures Pirate Quest File:DiscoverJunctionDiesel.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiDiesel.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DieselBathSquirter.PNG|Bath Squirter File:DieselTomica.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaDiesel.PNG|Original Tomica File:BandaiTECDiesel.png|Bandai TEC File:LimitedEditionCollectionDiesel.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:Wind-upDiesel.png|Wind-up File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Happy File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:MotorizedRailwayDiesel.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PushAlongDiesel.jpg|Push Along File:DieselPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:MinisClassicDiesel.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisOldSchoolDiesel.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisHeroesDiesel.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisWarriorDiesel.jpg|Minis (Warriors) File:MinisChristmasDiesel.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel(BruceWayne).jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bruce Wayne) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel(SDCC2016DarkKnight).jpg File:DieselasTwo-Face.png|Minis (DC Universe; Two-Face) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDiesel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Diesel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Diesel(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:DieselTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Diesel Category:BR Class 08 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:0-6-0